


why not me?

by sidetone



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Martim Week 2021 (The Magnus Archives), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidetone/pseuds/sidetone
Summary: Anyone with eyes can see that Martin is head-over-heels for Jon, and quite frankly, Tim can't stand it.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Martim Week 2021





	why not me?

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late but I absolutely had to do SOMETHING for MarTim week! This is pretty short since I busted this out in one night, but hey, I tried. This is for the Jealousy prompt!

Tim clicked his pen impatiently with a sigh, his leg bouncing under his desk. It was clear to anyone with eyes that something was bothering him- in fact, he’d had the same thing on his mind for over a week now. Just as obvious as his irritation was Martin’s infatuation with Jon, and for whatever reason, nothing had been more infuriating to Tim than having to watch that every single day at work. Not because he disliked Martin in any capacity, in fact it was quite the opposite- he just couldn’t understand why he was so head-over-heels for Jon, of all people.

To put it lightly, Jon treated Martin like shit. He never said it directly, but it was clear that Jon only thought of him as a burden. He didn’t think he could do anything right, and he was far from subtle about it. And yet, Martin still kept trying. Always offering him tea, trying extra hard to impress him with his research- Hell, the man broke into a building simply because he wanted Jon to think he was doing his “due diligence”, which unfortunately led to his encounter with Jane Prentiss. Even when Jon wasn’t there, he would defend him against any complaints people had- within reason, of course, but it ticked Tim off to no end. 

Maybe it was selfish of him, but part of him couldn’t help but wonder: _why not me?_ He actually treated Martin decently, for one thing. He always made him laugh, tried to cheer him up whenever he was down, he even threw in a few playful flirts here and there… So why didn’t he seem to catch Martin’s attention at all? Was he that set on Jon, or was he just somehow oblivious to Tim’s interest in him? He set down his pen with a sigh, leaning back in his chair. He couldn’t take much more of this… If he had to see Martin giving him that completely undeserved lovestruck look one more time… 

Fuck it, why not just shoot his shot? Maybe it was impulsive, fueled by jealousy, but he felt like he would go crazy if he didn’t do something. He stood up with resolve as soon as the work day ended, fixing his hair before going to find Martin. His thoughts only festered and drove him deeper into his bad mood as he walked- what was so great about Jon, anyways? He was such a jerk to Martin- just what the hell did he see in him?

As soon as he found the man in question though, all his negativity just melted away. He had the cutest round blue eyes, and his ginger hair framed his round face perfectly, messy in an endearing way. God, he was so cute… Especially when he tilted his head in that curious way, like a confused puppy- oh, shit, he should probably actually say something, shouldn’t he?

“Are you free tonight? Or anytime this weekend?” He asked, a bit abruptly, watching intently as Martin’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. Even after all the times they’d gone to the pub together, he still wasn’t used to having friends, was he?

“Er- y-yeah, I am… Why, did you want to go get drinks?” He asked, tripping over his words a bit as he did- maybe he could tell that something was different this time, or maybe it was just the anxiety that seemed to be nearly constant with him. 

“I was thinking more like going out for dinner.” Tim suggested, and he could just see the other become more confused at that, glancing around as if looking for someone else.

“Oh, is it like… An archival assistants night out thing, or…? Is there a special occasion or something?” He asked, and Tim couldn’t help chuckling a little- for someone so lovesick, he could really be dense when faced with someone actually trying to romance him.

“No, no, it would just be you and me.” He corrected, and it seemed like he was finally starting to get the point, watching a redness creep onto his cheeks and the tips of his ears. 

“Are you…” Martin paused for a moment, hesitant to even ask, like he was afraid of being laughed at if he was in the wrong. “Asking me on a date?” 

“Bingo.” Cue his signature finger guns, and just like that, his face lit up, his blush growing even darker. 

“Really? Wow, uh, yeah, sure, I’d love to! Though, I have to ask…” His excited expression turned a bit mischievous for a moment, raising an eyebrow recently. “Is that why you’ve been acting so pouty lately? Were you actually… Jealous?” 

“Wh- I haven’t been pouty!” He sputtered defensively, crossing his arms- but he couldn’t stay mad when Martin laughed like that. God, he had it bad… “Plus, it’s not like it’s unjustified, with you making puppy-dog eyes at Jon all day. I mean come on, I’ve been dropping hints for forever!”

“I know you don’t like him all that much after everything that’s happened, but he really isn’t-” Martin went on the defense out of habit before catching himself, pausing and giving him a sheepish smile. “I mean… Sorry, I guess I just thought you were out of my league..? I didn’t really think you were serious when you were being flirty with me…” 

“Out of your league? Oh come on, give yourself some credit!” Tim gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder like he was so used to doing now, his touch lingering. “Seriously, you’re a great guy, Martin. Just because Jon can’t see that doesn’t mean I can’t either. You’re handsome, kind, attentive, smart-”

“Okay, okay, I get it!” It was cute how flustered the other got just from a few compliments- really, Tim could go on, and he would, just later tonight. He wanted Martin to know he was worth so much more than he thought he was- and know that someone saw that.

“Anyhow, how about I give us both some time to get ready, and I’ll come pick you up at 8:00? I can’t go out like this on a date, after all~” He winked, satisfied as Martin nodded in agreement.

“Al-alright, sounds like a date!” 

In a weird, petty way, Tim sorta hoped that Jon would follow them on their date. He hated his bosses newly developed… Stalkery habits, but part of him wanted him to see what he’d lost- what he could’ve had. He wanted Jon to be jealous in the same way he had for so long. Oh well, even if he didn’t, he’d make sure he was extra PDA in the office. After all, it was what Martin deserved, and who wouldn’t want to brag about managing such a catch?

He hoped Jon felt that same pang in his chest when he saw them holding hands. He hoped he regretted all the times he’d acted like an asshole. _He hoped it hurt._


End file.
